


Cloudy with a chance of Simon.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [7]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fire Drill, Football, M/M, Minishaw, Sharing Clothes, Shy Harry, confident simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: Fire drills were the worst; Harry confirms this when he is stuck outside in a t-shirt freezing his ass off. Though maybe they aren't the worst when your teammate who you've been crushing on offers his hoodie.Or: Harry is cold, Simon has a solution.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Simon Minter
Series: Sidemen stories. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Cloudy with a chance of Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sticking with the theme of sharing....how about sharing clothes?
> 
> Also yes, the title is a reference to cloudy with a chance of meatballs lmao. 
> 
> Warnings: None. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry felt goosebumps develop on the back of his neck and along his arms; he was freezing. For the vast majority of today it was raining, leaving even the times when the rain would cease still undeniably cold.

He felt a shiver rack his body as he shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to warm them up. 

Of course it would be during this week, they were outside for a fire drill currently….unfortunately. 

Stood in alphabetic order, waiting for this slow as fuck subsitute to take attendance already so they could go back inside. 

“Aye Lewis?” A voice spoke from behind him, Simon’s. 

Harry felt a flush of heat blossom on his face, contrasting the cold that had taken hold of his ears and cheeks. 

Turning around, the other was stood-notably much warmer-with his arm outstretched; holding his football hoodie. 

Harry felt his jaw unhinge in shock and butterflies collect in his stomach. Was Simon offering him his hoodie? Feeling a further blush develop on his face, he replied. 

“Hey Simon.” His voice came out with a far more nervous tone than he would’ve liked, at least he didn't stutter. 

Feeling his heartbeat accelerate, he resisted the urge to cast his eyes to the ground. 

Simon gave him a soft smile before talking. 

“You look cold, you can borrow my hoodie if you want.” He offered, casually. 

Harry was certain his face was beet red, over the course of this year he may have formed a little bit of a crush on the blonde. 

With them both playing on the same football team, Harry had taken a liking to Simon; with his constant compliments and praise whenever Harry scored or pulled off a tackle or sliding tackle. 

They both got on well but he was always so nervous around the other that outside of the pitch their conversations were kept to a minimal amount. 

Smiling sheepishly he nodded while mumbling his words. 

“Yeah, thank you.” Simon shot him another grin at that, passing his hoodie. 

Harry took it from him, he had basically the same one but without the ‘Minter’ and 7 written across the back but evidently his own name and number. 

Pulling the hoodie on, he felt much better without the cold nipping at his bare arms. Breathing in, he could smell Simons cologne; without thinking the words fell from his lips without permission. 

“Smells just like you.” Harry matched this with wide eyes of realization. 

_ Why did he say that? _

Simon's smile shifted into a playful smirk. 

“Oh yeah? I have a scent?” His voice was light and teasing. Harry let out a shaky breath. 

“It's fine, I notice things about you too. Like right now how cute you look wearing my oversized hoodie, ruffled hair with red cheeks.” Simon continued after Harry's embarrassed pause, a teasing glint in his eye. 

Harry-if possible-flushed even harder. 

Surely this must’ve been a dream. Before given the chance to respond the substitute tapped Harry's shoulder. 

“Face forwards lad.” Harry felt his smile fall from his face. 

“Go on then.” The sub urgered, casting Simon one last look he turned around. 

Facing some kids back was a lot less daunting than facing Simon, with a deep breath he spoke. 

“Just so you know, I’m keeping this.” 

Simons laughter could be heard from behind him. 

“Aye, I have no problem with you walking around with Minter across your back.”

Harry smiled, maybe if he played his cards right Simon could walk around with Lewis on his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, 3rd Simon and Harry focused story in a row....I'm debating doing a separate highschool multi-chapter fic. 
> 
> But don't worry I'll switch er up next fic. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos would be deeply appreciated.


End file.
